The production of nanoporous semiconductor materials is important for many current and potential applications including nanofiltration, thermoelectrics, battery electrodes, photovoltaics, and catalysis. In each of these and other applications, nanoporous semiconductors having decreased pore sizes, decreased inter-pore spacing, and increased pore aspect ratios have been found to be advantageous. However, despite current advancements in nanofabrication technology, nanoporous semiconductor materials are nearing the limits of the accessible parameter space with respect to these design variables.
Accordingly improved methods are needed for producing nanoporous semiconductor materials.